


Pas de Deux

by openhearts



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, episode: s01e04 preggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-29
Updated: 2009-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openhearts/pseuds/openhearts
Summary: Okay, I've been hanging on to this after bangin' it all out at once last Wednesday, but I think posting is in order by now.  I still want to write cookie!fic for Acafellas, but I've been hoping for an excuse to write Rachel doing ballet since the pilot, so I was completely thrilled to see this scene with my favorite 'ship.  Voila.This is basically the ballet scene with the volume turned up.  I used the original dialogue from my own transcription.disclaimer:  Caning may work, but I'm not in charge of these people/characters, etc.Many thanks to my betas (livejournal users) _takemeaway_, who gave great notes, and enots, who squee'd even though this isn't her ship.Originally posted at LiveJournal





	

He slipped in the door and leaned against it, watching her for a moment. If she knew he was there she didn't acknowledge him, just continued stretching the lines of her body into stunning shapes in front of the mirror. Eventually he knew he had to confront her, but even the thought was exhausting - argue, resist, flatter, withhold, reassure - it always went the same with Rachel. She brought one leg up to the barre and stretched deeply over it with exquisite form.

 

"Are we going to talk, or are you just going to watch me?" 

 

He startled at her words. Rachel looked at him squarely through the mirror, leg still perfectly balanced in mid-stretch. She stood there for a moment, eyes glinting with challenge even through the half-dark of the dance room. Will looked at her for a long moment before he leaned up from the door and approached. 

 

"Why the sudden schedule change?" He halted near her and glanced at the outfit close up. Rachel always had an outfit for the occasion.

 

Rachel's arm arched up over her head and she leaned toward him. She kept her voice carefully even. "An opportunity arose for me to showcase my talents and I took it. How is that any different from when you quit Glee to form your boy band?"

 

Will ignored the subtle dig and stepped forward. He laid a hand over Rachel's on her ankle and she froze, her eyes darting to his fingers over her pale pink tights. "Because I didn't do it out of spite," he said softly, but there was an edge to his voice. He let his hand slip away and Rachel turned from the barre, shifting effortlessly into first position and down into a plie. Will's eyes stubbornly followed her body as she sank down and then up before him.

 

"I'm offended by that accusation. I've always been a team player."

 

Will fought off the smirk and she glanced at him, the confidence suddenly gone from her voice. "Just admit it Mr. Shue, you don't like me very much."

 

"That's not true." He stepped forward and took her by the arms. Her feet stayed planted in perfect position. He glared down at her, and she glared back. She leaned into him just the smallest bit. His hands slid down her arms and curved around her own smaller ones. "I am your biggest . . . and sometimes your only fan."

 

Rachel looked at their entwined hands and her lips trembled barely. "Look, I know who I am, okay." 

 

She looked back up to him, her face a soft study in resignation.   "I know I can be a little abrasive, bossy and conceited." Resignation shifted into hope as she continued. "I'm just hurt that you chose to judge me on that rather than on my talent."

 

"Rachel," Will let go with one of his hands and let it brush the stray lock of hair off her forehead. Before he knew it his head dipped down and he was leaving breath-light kisses in a trail from her temple to her cheek. Rachel went on softly, her voice barely above a whisper as her eyes slid closed.

 

"I know it sounds awful, but I'm the best one in there. I try the hardest and I want it the most."

 

Will reached the corner of her lips and stopped, beginning to edge away. Suddenly Rachel's fingers were curling around his collar and she pulled him back down to her. Their lips bumped together - he wasn't prepared for her eagerness - but he brought a steadying hand to her cheek and deepened the kiss, parting her lips and delving his tongue into her mouth while his mind raced with every thought he didn't feel like having at the moment. 

 

Terri. Baby. Job. But-- Rachel. 

 

His arms wound around her waist and she stood on tiptoes, both hands clutching at his collar as they stumbled back until the barre was at her back and her head hit the mirror. He pulled back and ran his hand over the crown of her head. 

 

"Are you okay?" he asked, slightly out of breath. She was still crushed into his arms, her back bowed over the barre, and one of her legs hitched up against his. Rachel stared up at him, her fingers still curving around his collar against his neck. Her lips were blushed and parted and he fought to look into her eyes. She nodded. A moment longer, and slowly, they began to shift back until they stood upright and still a breath apart, watching each other silently. Will started, eventually, when he thought his voice had come unstuck from his throat.

 

"They think they can slack off because you'll pick up their weight." He brushed the same strand of hair from earlier behind her ear again. This time his fingers trailed lightly over Rachel's neck and she closed her eyes and let her head fall slightly to one side. "We can't win like that. We need everyone to think that they're a star."

 

Rachel opened her eyes and spread her palms neatly against Will's chest, smoothing out the wrinkles she'd put into his shirt.

 

"I'm not quitting Glee; I'm just looking for a reason to stay." She looked back up at him and he smiled wryly.

 

"Like me taking the solo away from Tina?" He asked, leaning in again. Rachel mirrored his smile and shrugged. 

 

They hovered impossibly close for a few seconds before he leaned down the final few centimeters and caught her lips in a slow, lingering kiss. Their mouths melded together softly for a few moments before Rachel eventually ducked away to square her shoulders and give him a serious face, which he returned with slight effort.

 

"Everyone on the team is getting something out of being there. You're doing a great job of bringing them out of their shells. Except for me."

 

Will raised an eyebrow at her and toyed with the ribbon tie on her skirt. Rachel smiled darkly at him and silently relented. She ran her hands up and down his chest as she gathered her thoughts.

 

"Tina's great but, why do you have to hurt me to make her feel good?"

 

About a thousand smarmy things to say flooded through Will's mind, but when he caught Rachel's eyes, he sobered. Her talent, he knew, was really too big for Lima, Ohio. She didn't belong there in his Glee club of wonderfully misfit toys, not really. She had the raw talent and the ambition of any Broadway diva, but the people skills she would need to really - she stood on her tip toes again and brushed her lips over his throat, apparently bored of waiting for him to think. 

 

Will groaned from deep within his chest and kissed her again, deeply. He felt Rachel's smile, and his own answering one as her small hands curved around his cheeks and he gathered her closer against his chest. They eventually parted and lazily traded little pecking kisses back and forth, Rachel's hands clasping behind his neck and his resting at her hips, fingers mussing the filmy material of her skirt.

 

They both felt the impending necessity for an end to the last few minutes of near complete insanity; they both lingered as close as possible, recognizing that parting would only bring the inevitable rush of consequences that much quicker.

 

Will rested his forehead against Rachel's and danced her in a circle.

 

"Just come to rehearsal," he whispered in her ear. He brushed a kiss against her earlobe and let her go. Rachel backed away and picked up her bag. A soft heady smile hovered on her mouth before she slipped through the doors.

 

Will scratched the back of his neck and backed up until his back was against the barre. He tightened his hands into fists around it and banged his head back once against the mirror. His eyes slid closed, but when the view behind his lids consisted of only Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, they snapped open again and he released the barre to scrub his hands over his face. He trudged toward the opposite set of doors from the ones Rachel had just exited. 

 

He knew this could complicate pretty much every area of his life. In every way. He also knew that he couldn't let it slip over into Glee, and that would mean pissing off Rachel and probably solving the entire problem he'd just created. He had to let Tina keep the solo and he had to let Rachel storm off like she inevitably would. 

 

That decision rang clear among the widescreen replay of the last fifteen minutes as he drove home along dark Lima streets.


End file.
